superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Futurama: Number 1ACV03 Credits (1999)
Futurama Created By Matt Groening Developed By Matt Groening David X. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Ken Keeler Co-Executive Producer Eric Horsted Producer Lewis Morton Producer J. Stewart Burns Producer Patric M. Verrone Co-Producer Alex Johns Co-Producer Mili Smythe Consulting Producers Tom Gammill & Max Pross Consulting Producer Richard Raynis Producer Brian J. Cowan Produced by Jason Grode Produced by Claudia Katz Supervising Directors Rich Moore Gregg Vanzo Written by Eric Horsted Directed by Bret Haaland Executive Producers Matt Groening David X. Cohen Starring Billy West Katey Sagal John DiMaggio Guest Starring Tress MacNeille Lauren Tom Phil LaMarr Maurice LaMarche Associate Producer Claudia De La Roca Story Editor Eric Kaplan Music by Christopher Tyng Casting by Julie Mossberg Jill Anthony Talent Coordinator Christopher Johnson Editor Paul D. Calder Script Supervisor Diane Newman Production Coordinator Christine Shinn Writers' Assistants Eric Rogers Michael Lisbe Assistants to the Producers N. Vyolet Diaz Julie Dufine Michelle Long Jason Gorbett Deanna Maclellan David Naness Music Editor Scott Schirle Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Ronald Cox Re-Recording Mixers Robert L. Appere Ed Carr III Art Director Bill Morrison Designer Serban Cristescu Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Burbank Re-Recording Facility Framework Animation Produced by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Overseas Production Company Rough Draft Korea Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Production Manager Tony Garcia Digital Production Manager Geraldine Symon Assistant Director Ray Claffey Storyboard Artist Kevin O'Brien Character Design Dwayne Carey-Hill Yacine Elghorri David Swift Background and Prop Design Edgar Duncan Zeke Johnson DJ Kang Debbie Silver John Krause Character Layout Artists Susan Zytka Mark Ramirez Noah Miller Heidi Guedel Garafalo Sean Sexton Brian Tribble Background Layout DJ Kang Frederick Kim Clean-Up Peter Maivia Carlos Mendez John Rosen Animation Timer Chris Sauve Lip Sync Kent Holaday 3D Animators Angelo De La Cruz Mark Lefitz Conan Low Eric Whited Digital Compositors Gabriel Calderon Jon Hooper Mike Giles Keun Hicks Chad Katona Steve Kellener Beth S. Morris Richard Wolff Color Supervisor Bari Kumar Color Key Anne Balser Tim Brock Samantha Harrison Sandra Lee Rachel Stratton Bart Saric Digital Background Painters Bart Saric Lisa Marriott Sandra Lee Animation Checker Neil Viker Animatic Editor Damon P. Yoches Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Track Readers Don Barrozo Lee Harding MAIN TITLE Director Mike Smith 3D Director Scott Vanzo Producer Geraldine Symon 3D Animation Conan Low Eric Whited Animation Accountant James H. Goldin Overseas Liaison Hyejoon Yun Systems Administrative Assistant Dave Hogan Assistants Patricia Carey-Hill Elliot Blake Cynthia Phillips Mike Gurau Mina Kolahi John Burns Jefferson Brassfield Brad Mullen Sang Am Lee COPYRIGHT ©1999 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION ALL RIGHTS RESERVED #1ACV03 THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. CERTAIN CELEBRITY VOICES HAVE BEEN IMPERSONATED. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Futurama and Futurama charactersTM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. The Curiosity Company in assocation with '30th Century Fox Television'TM A News Corporation Company Category:The Curiosity Company Category:30th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits